After Charters
by wittleblonde42
Summary: These are all different one shots from Twilite Charters. If you haven't read Twilite Charters these stories might be a bit confusing. I hope you guys all like them. I'm totally open to suggestions about what to write :)
1. Chicago to California

_Here is the first one shot from Twilite Charters :) _

_If you haven't read Twilit Charters, reading it will help this story make more sense_

* * *

The funeral had been hard for Tris, that's when everything finally hit her. It was the closure that she needed even though she wasn't aware that she needed it. Caleb didn't say much to her the day they put their mother to rest, neither did her father. Joy wiped her tears all day long; she even had to swipe at Keely's. It was the longest day Tris had ever endured and once she finally got home she fell onto her bed.

Every ounce of her body screamed to let her sleep, sleep for days. But she knew that was her depression trying to close in on her and she wasn't going to let that happen. Instead she started packing up the contents of her bedroom. The sooner it was packed the sooner she could go back home.

Her father didn't ask her why she was leaving so soon. He already knew. His daughter would suffocate in Chicago and she'd been here long enough. Andrew went into her room and started helping her pack her belongings. Tris gave him a small smile as thanks and that was all he needed to know that he was doing the right thing for his child.

Now Tris sits out on her front porch, waiting for Edward to drop Tobias off at her house so that the two of them can get back to California. Tobias offered to make the drive with her, she thought is was because he was worried she wouldn't make it on her own. He offered, however, because he didn't want her to do it on her own. There was no doubt in his mind that his Tris would make it back to California. She'd probably make it back quicker without him tagging along, but she accepted the offer so he bought a one-way ticket back to Chicago.

It doesn't take the two long to leave her driveway. She's been itching to get back to California and she swears she can smell the sunshine on Tobias' when he hugs her. After Tris says goodbye to her small immediate family she's in the Caprice with Tobias sitting in the passenger's side. Tris waves goodbye to her brother, his wife and their father before pulling out of the driveway.

"How far we trying to go today?" his voice calms her like it always does.

"I was hoping we could make it through Iowa by tonight. I mean I'd love to just drive nonstop for a day and get back home, but I don't think I'm in the shape to do that," she sighs.

"So we could crash in Nebraska?"

"Does that sound okay to you," she turns to look at him.

"Anything you want to do sounds perfect. You're the one driving, not me."

"If I let you drive we could make it there faster though."

"Just drive however much you want and then I'll take over when you need me to. Okay?"

"Okay," she gives him a half-hearted smile.

Inside the Caprice is cold and she silently wishes that she'd fixed the heater before making an almost cross-country trip. Tris swears she can see her breath inside of the car and frowns. It doesn't take long for Tobias to fall asleep next to her, his head leaning against the window. He has a beanie on and Tris leans over to put his hood on, making sure he stays warm. After she pulls his hood over his head she does the same to herself.

She makes it through half of Iowa by the time her boyfriend wakes up. He yawns and rubs his eyes. His shoulders both make a popping sound as he stretches.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," she grins.

"Morning," his voice is husky and she realizes that she may like the sound of sleep on him more than his normal voice.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," he pauses and looks around the car, "I just realized that I haven't eaten all day."

"So you must be dying."

"I am."

"So food?"

"Yes," he grins.

"What do you want to do? Sit down and eat, just pick something up and eat in the car?"

"We should stop at the next place we see and we're not eating in the car."

"Why not?"

"Cause if we eat in the car, you're not going to eat. You'll just keep driving and by the time you do eat, it'll be cold."

"So the next place I see we stop at?"

"Yes ma'am."

Tris pays attention to the few billboards she sees on the side of the freeway and spots one that has a few fast food restaurants located at the next exit. She takes the car through the exit and scans the area as she drives. When her eyes land on Taco Bell she heads in that direction, not bothering to ask Tobias if it sounds good to him.

"Taco Bell?" he raises an eyebrow at her. He's shocked by her food decision, especially cause she has mentioned before that Taco Bell is cheap food that is only good when you're drunk.

"It sounds amazing. I just want greasy, disgusting food," her mouth salivates at the thought.

"If that's what you want it's good with me."

"I really don't care if it's good with you," she smirks, "I'm going there regardless of what you want."

"Good to know, jerk," he shoves her. He can sense that Tris isn't as upset as the day she called him. Since the funeral she's slowly started acting like herself again and he's grateful for it. He couldn't imagine having a heartbroken girl anymore. Having her so upset tore him apart, more than he even thought was physically possible.

She pulls into the parking and jumps out of the car with a bounce in her step. The closer she gets to California the better she is feeling. And honestly she's happy right now; she has a large amount of alone time with Tobias. Something she hasn't had in months. Just being around him puts her in a better mood. He gets out of the car and goes to open the door for her, following her inside.

"I want everything," she drools as she reads the menu above her head.

"Then get everything."

"I'd throw up," she grins.

"Then you'd have room for more food again."

"Very true Eaton, you make a very valid point. But then again I don't feel like puking."

Tris eventually settles on a big pile of nachos and crunchwrap. The two sit down at a table with their food and she opens the nachos immediately. In record time she finishes the cheese-covered chips. With a devilish glint in her eye she grabs the best looking chips of Tobias' nachos.

"Hey! Those were good ones," he whines.

"Whoops?" she shrugs her shoulders with a smirk, keeping the chips in her mouth. She almost grabbed too many to chew, almost.

"Next time I'm going to eat your food."

"Liar," she grins and grabs more of his food.

"Knock your shit off," he glares at her, but can't hold the face for long because of the smirk she's wearing.

"I think yours tasted better than mine," she frowns and then grins as she spies another chip she wants.

"They're the exact same thing."

"No, yours have more cheese on them," she reaches across the table and he swats her hand away.

"Meanie," she huffs before opening her crunchwrap.

Tobias drives the rest of the day. He finds a motel in Nebraska to stay the night in. When he gets the room he makes sure to get two beds, he doesn't want Tris to think she's forced to share a bed with him. Sure, he'd love to sleep next to her all night long, but he wants her to be the one to initiate it. The two exhausted adults enter the room and Tris goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth before she crashes.

She comes out of the bathroom and falls onto the bed that Tobias isn't laying on. A part of her wants to crawl into bed with him, but then again she wants to be a bed hog tonight. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. He can't stay up much longer than her; both of them are tired from driving all day long.

In the middle of the night she wakes up shivering. After peering out the window she realizes that snow is falling outside. A soft groan escapes her mouth as she thinks about driving in the morning. She turns in the bed and looks over at Tobias, most of his covers are kicked off and all he's wearing is pajama pants. How on earth can anyone be hot in this room, she's sure she can hear her blood turning to ice in her veins.

Tris sits up and tiptoes to his bed, it only takes a light nudge and he moves over in his sleep. She crawls under the sheets, immediately feeling warmer. Her back faces his chest and by the time she's almost asleep again he drapes an arm over her.

She holds her breath, not waning to wake him up. He pulls her into him, so that her back is flush against his chest. A content sigh escapes his mouth and she can't help but smile to herself. Even in his sleep he wants her close to him.

Tobias wakes up before she does and once he realizes that she's next to him he squeezes her a bit. He doesn't get out of the bed; he wants to stay next to her. It doesn't take long for her to wake up too. She stirs then stretches while humming to herself, like she always does.

"Good morning," she blinks a few times as him before grinning.

"Good morning," he smiles at her before pressing his lips against hers.

"Did you look outside?"

"No, why?"

"It's snowing."

"Really?" he sighs, he's never been a fan of snow. Snow is one of the reasons he decided at sixteen that he'd never move out of California, if he wants to hang out in the snow all he has to do is drive up to the mountains.

"Yes," she frowns.

"So we gonna drive?"

"Let's just drive a few hours."

"Okay."

The two get their items quickly packed away and shower before heading back out on the road. Tris insists on driving, so Tobias doesn't stop her. They are almost out of Nebraska when they finally stop. The sun is still out and they have a few hours to kill before they head off to bed.

Tris gets the room this time and she only gets one bed, they only need one. While she's flipping through the channels on the tv in their room Tobias is at the grocery store.

He walks around the store, finding things they can keep in the car to snack on so they don't have to stop for food as often as they have been. The store has everything they need and he decides to grab something for dinner while they're here. If they have food in the motel room then they won't need to leave again until the morning. He settles on prepackaged salads, feeling gross after all the crap they've eaten in the last twenty-four hours. Before he leaves he grabs a quart of chocolate ice cream, knowing that it's Tris' guilty pleasure.

Once he's back to the hotel he leaves all of the food in the car, excluding the salads and ice cream. Tris takes the ice cream from him immediately. He talks her into eating a salad before scarfing down ice cream though. They eat while watching reruns of Futurama. After a few episodes Tris gets bored and wants to go outside, Tobias hating the snow tries to come up with things to do instead of play in snow, but she is determined to go out.

They end up outside in the snow while the sun sets. Snowflakes fall around them and she finds a spot to lay on the ground to make a snow angel. He stands above her with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes focused on her. The minute her turns away from her a snowball hits him on the side.

"You wanna go, Prior?" he nods at her.

"I can take you," she smirks then throws another one.

"You're going down," he grins and she gets up from her spot to run away from him.

The two chase after each other for about a half an hour. Tris is faster than him but it only takes one misstep for her to slip to the ground. Once she's down he's quickly on top of her, pinning her down. She looks up at him, cheeks rosy from the cold and running, even her nose is pink. Her big blue eyes sparkle as she looks up at him. He stays on top of her, keeping her arms pinned above her head with one hand. With the other hand he moves her hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her. She lifts her head up to deepen their kiss and he abides by leaning down more. He isn't sure how long they stay like that, just kissing, but he never wants it to stop.

"Want ice cream?" she smiles up at him after breaking one of their numerous kisses.

"It's freezing," he chuckles.

"So, it won't melt."

"That's true," he says and gets up from the ground, helping her up after him.

He goes back into their room and emerges with the ice cream and one spoon. She takes the carton and skips over to the Caprice, hopping onto the hood and opening the container. Tobias stands across from her as she sits on the hood, her legs tucked under her, a tub of ice cream in her lap.

Even after watching her mother die for months, she is still enjoying living. Most people would be torn up for weeks after losing a parent, but not Tris. She accepts the death. She can feel the hole in her heart that her mother left, but she isn't going to let that ruin her life. If anything she is now aware of how fragile life is, nothing is guaranteed, so she is going to live her life as happy as she can.

Tobias is aware of how amazing she is and all he wants to do is make her happy until he can't. He'll do anything for her as long as it's in his power and no one is going to change that desire in him. As she sits in front of him, he can't help but fall in love with her. Heck he's been in love with her for months now; he just couldn't admit it to himself. He wouldn't be in love with someone he couldn't have. But now he has her and he loves her.

"Smile," he says as he takes his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture of her.

"Now delete it," she says before shoveling more ice cream in her mouth.

"Never."

"Why?"

"Cause I need to remember this moment forever."

"And why is that?" she cocks her head to the side.

"I may be in love with you," he smiles at her; he can feel warmth rising to his cheeks.

"How come just maybe?"

"I don't want to scare you away. We haven't been dating long."

"I don't scare easy, you know that."

"You're right. I am in love with you Beatrice."

Tris doesn't say she loves him, because she thinks she does but isn't sure. She wants to be sure of it before she tells him. But hearing him say it to her has made her heart swell, she's sure that if she could burst from being happy she would right now.

The next day of driving Tris finds a gravel parking lot and pulls over into it. It's too early for anyone else to be on the road so she stops in the middle of it. Tobias is in the back seat sound asleep. She turns up the music in the car; she's had to change the rock station that it was set to. But she makes sure to find a classic rock station every time the radio needs to be changed. After taking a quick look around she revs the engine once before turning the wheel hard, making the car do donuts.

"What the heck?" Tobias is jostled awake by slamming into the side of the car.

"Did I wake you?" Tris yells over the music and then starts laughing.

"Just a bit," he laughs before climbing up into the front bench seat.

Tobias finds himself staring at her. She can't seem to stop smiling as she drives. The car growls as she puts her foot down on the gas and Tobias starts smiling himself. He's never seen Tris drive a car like this and didn't even know it was something she did for fun. There is no doubt in his mind that he's in love with this girl.

It only takes a couple more days of driving for the two to be back in California. Tris makes Tobias pull into the first beach parking lot she can spot. Even in wintertime, California is warm and inviting. The minute the car is parked she is out of it, taking a deep breath of salt air. The wind whips her hair and she laughs before sprinting out onto the sand. Tobias pays for a parking ticket before running after her.

Tris heads straight for the water, kicking off her flip-flops as she runs. When she's close to the waves she lets her feet into the water. Tobias crashes into her, wrapping his arms around her so she doesn't fall.

"I'm home," she whispers.

"Finally," he softly says before placing a kiss on her head.

She closes her eyes and soaks in the sun while her toes have icy water surround them. Everything is okay right now, it's all going to workout and she's never stopped swimming.

Tobias lets go of her and she starts to walk back to the car. He grabs her instead of letting her go to the car and throws her over his shoulder.

"Tobias!" she squeals in laughter, "Put me down."

"Nope, we're going swimming," he grins.

"It's freezing in there!"

"And you haven't been in it since summer."

"I have my clothes on," she says right before he tosses her into the water.

"Oh did I get your clothes wet?" he smirks as she pops up from the water.

"A bit," she laughs before tackling him into the water with her.

He grabs a hold of her as he's under the water and then stands up. She laughs and splashes more water into his face. Tobias grabs her face and pulls her into a deep kiss. Tris sighs against his lips before looking up at him when his lips leave hers.

"I love you," he smiles.

"I love you more," she grins back at him.

* * *

_Alright loves, first off. Thank you for all the support you guys give me. I'm so glad you liked the ending of Twilite Charters._

_If there is anything you want to see happen, just let me know in the reviews of this story :) I'll do my best to make the things you want to see happen._

_I also started a new story today, it's an AU from Twilite Charters, but it's still with Tris and Tobias. _

_I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to get done this week, my brother's baby is due tomorrow. That's why I've done so much today haha. _

_As always, you guys are seriously my favorites!_


	2. Back to the SoCal

The boat sways to and fro with the small morning swells of the ocean. Seagulls sqwak overhead as the fly in circles around the SoCal. Everything about the morning is calm and comfortable to the day crew as well as the night crew who tagged along.

Will makes his rounds on the deck, making sure everyone is rigged up and ready to fish. There are only about ten guys out on the boat this morning and they're regulars.

Christina is behind the counter in the galley, her small stomach only getting in the way once in a while. Thankfully she hasn't experienced any morning sickness and working is still easy for her. It's Will that worries about her, much more than he needs to. If he had his way she'd be at home and not on the boat anymore. He makes enough to support both of them, but Christina doesn't want to be at home alone all day.

Zeke and Uriah are both sleeping in the galley, enjoying their morning off. The brothers are both stretched out on a bench seat, their arms on their chests. Everyone keeps their voices down when they go in to order anything from Christina, letting the boys sleep more.

Marlene is perched on top of the counter, her legs crossed. She makes small talk when any of the guys come in. Today is the kind of day where everyone is relaxed. No one is a stranger on the boat this morning. Christina hums as she cooks a breakfast burrito for Marlene.

Tobias is up in the wheelhouse currently headed to their first spot for the day. He knows that everyone on his boat is aware of how to catch a fish today and he's hoping the his numbers are high after this trip. Out the window he can see Will talking to John, a man who's been out here fishing since Tobias was just a boy. There is a soft sigh behind him and he turns around for a second.

Tris is still sleeping in the bed, cocooned in the blankets her face barely visible. Her blonde hair peeks out from the covers as well as her closed eyes. Near the foot of the bed is another lump that is slowing inhaling then exhaling. A long brown tail is hanging out from under the covers. Tobias can't help but grin at the sight, his girlfriend and dog both fast asleep in the wheelhouse.

They get to the spot and everyone begins to stir in their sleep. Marlene wakes Uriah up softly. Once he's awake he tosses his hat at Zeke to wake him up. The brothers leave the galley with Marlene and Christina. It doesn't take long for the gang to get out on the deck with poles in their hands.

Tobias crawls onto the bed, which makes Mayhem wake up and slide out from under the covers. The dog stretches and yawns on the ground before looking up at the bed. Tobias lays on top of Tris' balled up body. Tris can feel the extra weight that is on top of her and she blinks open her eyes as Tobias pulls the blanket that is covering the majority of her face down.

"Hey," Tobias' voice is deep and soft.

"Hey," her voice is full of sleep, which makes him smile.

"You wanna wake up finally?"

"Not really," she smirks up at him

"You mean you don't want to catch a fish?"

"Well I would like to do that."

"Then you should wake up and look at my fish finder."

"They everywhere?"

"Something like that."

"Wide open?"

"I'm pretty sure they'd bite anything right now. So get your butt up and go catch limits."

"You want me to get you good numbers, huh? Is that all I am to you, a high fish count?"

"You're much more than that," he puts his face closer to hers.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Prove it," she smirks and looks up at him.

"Fine," he whispers.

Tobias moves the blankets that are tangled around Tris so that he can actually see her. Her legs look long in the small shorts and she's in a simple crew-cut sweatshirt. He brushes a strand of hair off of her face before softly pressing his lips to hers. She smiles the minute he kisses her, she always smiles when he is kissing her. She can't help it. He breaks the tender kiss and looks down at her.

"That's all I am? Some small kiss?" she furrows her eyebrows.

"What was wrong with that kiss?" he rests his forehead against hers.

"It ended too quickly," she says, almost inaudibly.

"I think you're right," his voice is quiet.

Tris loves the quiet moments with Tobias. He's always loud and commanding around everyone. It's his personality. But deep down inside of him is a gentleness that he only lets out around her. Sometimes she can't believe that she's the only one who gets to see this side of him.

She snakes an arm around his neck and pulls him into herself. He slides his arms under her back and flips her so that she's laying on top of him. Tobias feels like she's just a dream sometimes. Like she's going to be gone again, but she's not. She's in California to stay. The weight of her on him proves that she's real and she's here with him.

He grabs her face and kisses her more roughly then he did just minutes ago. She sighs into it and can feel her heart quicken as her hands rest on his chest. Their kiss turns into something else and it doesn't take long for the innocence that it held a second ago to vanish.

Her lips part and their tongues are moving against each other naturally. Tris slides her hands behind his neck while Tobias' hands move to the small of her back. He pulls his into him and she lets out a content sigh against his mouth. Tobias opens his eyes and looks up at her, her eyes are wild and her cheeks are pink.

"I love you," he says firmly and she knows that her gentle boyfriend is gone again, but she doesn't mind. She enjoys this side of him too. The straight forwardness she finds familiarity in.

"I love you too," she states before pressing her lips against his.

His hands slide under her sweatshirt and grab tighter onto her when she bites at his bottom lip. Tobias lets out a groan as his lip slips out from her teeth and she smirks. She kisses his jaw and goes down to his neck, sucking lightly.

"If you give me a hickey, I'll kick your ass," his voice is husky and he lets out a chuckle.

"Liar," she whispers.

A loud knock on the metal door of the wheelhouse makes them both jump and Mayhem barks once.

"Get out of there you deviants," Zeke yells through the door.

"We're busy," Tobias yells back.

"Then finish your business already and come fish!"

"Go away Zeke," Tris rolls her eyes.

"Freakin' nasties," he whines before going away.

"Maybe we should go out there already," Tobias runs his fingers up and down Tris' sides.

"I guess," she kisses him once before getting off of him.

"I'll meet you out there," he sits up in the bed.

"Bring the dog down?" she asks as she goes to the door.

"It's not like you can carry him down the ladder."

"I'd probably fall."

"You'd break a leg or something," he smirks at her.

By the time the sun is high up overhead everyone is on the bottom deck. Mayhem's paws click against the boat as he follows Tris around. Christina sits against the railing and watches as Marlene and Tris fish. She keeps a hand on her stomach. Tobias is at the other side of the boat with Zeke and Uriah.

The guys are all trying to catch the biggest fish while the girls are simply fishing to hit limits and enjoy themselves.

"Are you getting used to the thought of having a kid?" Marlene turns toward Christina.

"Yeah," she smiles, "We found out what it is."

"What is it?" Tris and Marlene ask at the same time with excitement.

"Well let's just say it'll most likely wanna be a deckhand and play football."

"It's a boy?" Tris smiles.

"Yeah," Christina grins at her stomach.

"Names?" Marlene asks.

"We haven't decided yet."

"You're gonna have a boy," Tris says to her best friend.

"I know, don't tell Will but I kinda wanted a girl."

"Of course you wanted a girl," Marlene laughs.

"Get it!" Uriah yells from the other side of the boat, causing the girls to look.

Zeke is furiously reeling in his line while Tobias and Uriah yell at him. Within minutes he pulls a large sand bass onto the boat.

"I think I'm currently winning," Zeke smugly looks at his brother.

"We're not done fishing yet," Uriah crosses his arms over his chest.

"Might as well be."

"Cocky much?" Tobias smirks.

"No, just aware that you two are losers," Zeke says as he unhooks the fish.

The girls go to the other side of the boat to watch the boys compete against each other. Tris goes into the galley and grabs a large bag of gummy worms before sitting back down next to Christina.

"I know something you don't know," Marlene sing songs to the boys.

"What?" Uriah asks, always wanting to be in the loop.

"What kind of baby is currently living inside of our dear friend Christina."

"Like what it is?"

"Uh huh."

"You guys know what it is?" Zeke asks Christina.

"Know what?" Will asks as he walks up to his friends.

"What the sex of your baby is?" Uriah looks at Will.

"Yeah we do," he grins.

"And?"

"Let's just say I'm not naming him after any of you assholes."

"It's a boy!" Uriah yells.

"Congrats, man," Tobias pats Will on the back.

"Thanks," Will grins.

"So, Four," Christina says as she leans back on her elbows, "My kid is gonna need a friend."

"So?" Tobias raises an eyebrow.

"Knock my best friend up so my kid can have a friend."

"Watch your mouth," Tris laughs.

"Oh come on, you guys are gonna stick with each other might as well make some babies."

"No babies," Tobias says.

"Why not?" Christina frowns.

"We already have one," Tobias smirks.

"Are you pregnant?" Christina turns to Tris as fast as she can and Tris starts laughing.

"We've got a baby. He's got four legs and a tail. Have you met him? Name's Mayhem," Tobias grins.

"Dick," Christina murmurs and Tobias chuckles.

"We're not having kids anytime soon," Tris states, "Go ask Marlene to give your kid a friend instead."

"Mar," Christina grins.

"Have you met Uriah?" Marlene snickers.

"Fine, I'm gonna be the only baby mama here. You all suck," Christina whines.

"Hey baby mama. Get me some gummy worms," Uriah says and Christina grabs a handful to throw at him.

"You're wasting good candy," he says as a few fall onto the deck.

"Just use it as bait," Marlene shrugs her shoulders.

"First one to catch a fish with a gummy worm wins," Zeke says before putting one on his hook.

"You're going down," Tris grins and grabs a gummy worm before running back to her pole.

Everyone has a line in the water with a gummy worm at the end of it. Tobias looks over at Tris as she plays with the line. Mayhem is next to her, standing on his hind legs while he rests his paws on the railing. Tris talks animatedly to Marlene and Christina, then her line gets a bite. She screams before starting to reel the fish in. Marlene and Christina cheer her on as they look into the water. She reels in a small bass with a prideful grin. Once she unhooks the fish she strides over to Uriah and Zeke.

"Soak it in losers," she waves the fish in front of their faces.

"Cheater," Uriah glares at her.

"Jealous," she smiles.

Tobias smiles as he watches her. He's not sure how she ended up at that party with Lynn at the beginning of summer, but he's glad she did. He never expected to find a girl that loves the same thing he does, let alone an amazing girl.

"Don't be mad cause my girl is a better fisher than you are Mackerel," Tobias smirks at Uriah.

"Shut your mouth," Uriah crosses his arms over his chest.

"Go get me a beer loser," Tris continues to wave the fish in front of Uriah's face.

"I need new friends."

"You love me."

"Maybe," Uriah shoves her before heading to the galley.

* * *

_I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm sorry lovely readers. I've been so busy with school, work, and my family. I'll try to update this once a week. No promises though. _

_Thanks for all of your lovely input. I've got some great ideas for more chapters. :)_


	3. Caprice

Tris sits at the table in the kitchen as she looks through all of her pictures. Pictures of her with her mother. Others of her with Caleb. Even after a year, it still hurts just as much as it did when it first happened. A newborn cry brings her out of her reminiscing. She steps up from the table and goes into her room where Wade is. Christina is fast asleep in Tris' bed, Mayhem at her side.

The baby has been keeping Christina up all hours of the day. So Tris offered to watch her best friend's child. Will has been working doubles on the boat, making sure he has enough to support his girlfriend and child.

Wade whimpers in the bassinet and Tris picks him up. She puts him on her shoulder and pats his back until he gets quiet. Mayhem quickly enters the room, obviously concerned. He gets onto his hind legs to sniff at Wade's legs.

"He's fine, you mother hen," Tris grins at her dog.

She walks throughout the house, the baby sleeping on her shoulder and Mayhem following behind. It's uncanny how naturally taking care of the baby came for her. She'd never been around them growing up, except for Keeley. But with Wade everything seems pretty easy.

As she paces through the house she starts to think about her mom again. Exactly a year ago she was standing outside in a cemetery, watching a casket get put into the ground. The thought makes her heart ache. She inhales a shaky breath.

The whole day has been an emotional roller coaster and at the moment she wants nothing more then to drive down PCH. Windows down, classic rock, salty air and sunshine. Driving straight and fast seems like the best idea right now. She knows it'll make her feel better, but at the moment she's on baby duty.

Waking up Christina isn't an option right now and as the title of godmother, she knows she can't pawn off her favorite baby. When Tobias swings by she'll let him take Wade. Tobias isn't very comfortable with the baby, but she knows he'll watch him for an hour or so. Just long enough for her to figure out to make it through the day.

Nothing is going to make her feel great today. She's tired and just wants to drink. Drink until she forgets her name, but she knows that isn't the way to handle this situation. She needs to handle her loss in a healthy way.

The front door opens and she hears footsteps come into the house. Mayhem goes towards the noise immediately. When Tris hears Tobias come into the room she turns around to see him.

He gives her a gentle smile, he knows what today is. Tris hasn't been herself all day and he knows there isn't anything he can do about it. Nothing he says will make her pain go away.

Even though he can see the hurt in her eyes he can't help but smile when he looks at her. Wade's head comfortably against her shoulder, his mouth open in a deep sleep. Tris sways back and forth gently, while her hand continues to pat the baby's back. Seeing Tris in this situation make Tobias excited for their future.

Sometime in the future he wants to walk into his house to see a picture similar to this. Her with her hair up in a messy bun, a baby sleeping soundly in her arms. Only he wants that baby to be his. A perfect little human that has Tris as a mother.

The couple has talked about their future together. Tris is well aware of Tobias' love for her and she's sure she loves him just as much, maybe more. They've dated for about a year now and Tris is coming up on her twenty-first birthday. Tobias always told Evelyn that the perfect age to get married is at twenty-three. And here he is, twenty-three and in love with his girlfriend.

Evelyn couldn't believe when her son asked her to accompany him to a jeweler. She was even more shocked when he brought in a simple gold band. A gold wedding band that belonged to Tris' mother. Andrew gave both of Natalie's rings to Tobias; he knew that one day Tris would get them.

Natalie was positive that her daughter would marry Tobias the day she met him. She wrote a short note for the boy before she passed, explaining what he was supposed to do with the rings when he was ready. The ring with the diamonds all around it was to be Tris' wedding band. The other ring, the simple gold one, is supposed to be Tris' engagement ring. But Tobias was told he needed to add something to the ring, a stone of his choice. Natalie wanted her daughter to have her rings, but she always wanted Tobias to add to the rings somehow.

The small box in Tobias' back pocket seems to weigh a hundred pounds. He's carried it with him everyday since the ring was finished. Hoping to find the right moment to ask his girlfriend to marry him. Today however is not the right day.

"Hey," he smiles at her.

"Hi," she grins at him.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Not too long. He was crying a little bit ago, but I didn't want to feed him yet. Because it's not time to eat yet. You know how crazy Christina is about his schedule."

"Will is just as crazy about it."

The two are silent. Tris turns to look at the baby; his tiny snores make her smile. She kisses his soft dark hair. Tobias can't seem to take his eyes off of Tris. He's standing across from her, a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Just daydreaming."

"About?"

"Us," he grins.

"What about us?"

"How in a few years we may be in this exact same spot. Only it'll be different."

"You want one of these?" she raises the shoulder Wade is sleeping on.

"More than one."

"More?"

"It'll get lonely if we only have one."

"Yeah?"

"I know it will. I always wanted a sibling growing up. So I plan on having more than one kid," he smirks at her.

"We'll have to wait and see about that," she smiles, knowing that she wants more than one too.

"I love you," he grins.

"Love you too," she pauses, "Would you mind watching him. Just for an hour or so? I need to get out of the house."

"Just an hour?"

"Yes, Tobias. I'm not going to leave you alone all day with an infant. Christina is sleeping in the other room. I need to go for a drive."

"Okay," he goes to her and takes Wade from her.

"Plus you need the practice, Mr. I want a bunch of kids."

"I'm a natural."

"Sure you are. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will."

Tris takes the Caprice down PCH. The ocean on her right hand side, salt air filling the car. She's not sure when the hole in her heart will start to close, but today it feels extra raw. A part of her wants to call her dad, but she doesn't want to bother him. It hurts enough without hearing Andrew get choked up on the phone. He's never been the same since Natalie passed. Within a year both of his kids left the nest and his wife passed away. The thought makes Tris' eyes burn with tears.

Her foot presses down on the gas and the Caprice jumps forward. A drive, too fast of a drive, is the only thing that makes her feel better. She lets out a shaky breath as she takes a look at the ocean. The sun glistens off of the water and seagulls fly in the sky.

In the moment Tris takes her eyes off of the road a car in front of her merges into her lane. But the car clips the front end of the Caprice, making the car spin out into traffic going the opposite direction.

Tris squeezes her eyes shut as tight as she can and holds her breath. She can hear tires skidding against the road and she waits to feel the impact of another car. There is a crunching of metal. Her body gets thrown forward with the collision.

The car finally comes to a halt and Tris looks down at her hands, white knuckles grip the steering wheel. Her heart is pounding inside of her chest. She tries to catch her breath, but can't seem too.

"Are you okay?" a man yells in her direction.

Tris doesn't answer him she just closes her eyes. Hoping that her car is not completely destroyed.

"Hey," the guy comes up to Tris' open window, "You hurt?"

"I. I don't think so," her voice is brittle.

"Can you move?"

"I, yeah. I think I can," Tris moves her shaking hand from the steering wheel to the door handle.

The door makes a sickening squeal as she opens it and she already knows the Caprice is a lost cause. She looks at the cars around her. The small silver sedan that clipped her car seems to be in pretty okay shape. However, the two door Toyota that her car slammed into has a large dent in the passenger side.

After taking a deep breath she turns to look at her prized possession. The whole front end is torn off and the driver's side has a few indents. There is fluid leaking from her car and her stomach is immediately nauseous. Her mom's first car is now a pile of rubble.

"Fuck," Tris feels her eyes begin to well up with tears.

"I'm going to call the police," the guy says, "Okay?"

"Sure."

By the time they pull the cars to the side of the road all three drivers are standing on the shoulder. Tris dials the one number she has memorized.

"Hey babe," his voice is more hushed than usual.

"Hi," Tris whispers.

"What's wrong?"

"There was an accident."

"Are you okay?" within a moment his tone changes.

"I'm just shaken up, maybe a little whiplash, but," she bites her bottom lip.

"Where are you?"

"PCH, near main in Huntington."

"I'm coming."

"You don't-"

"-Shut up. I'm coming. Just hold tight, okay?"

"Kay."

She hangs up the phone and sits onto the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. An officer arrives and the man who asked her if she was okay begins to talk to him. By the time the two finish talking she sees Tobias' truck pull over.

He parks and immediately surveys the damage. There is no way insurance is going to cover the repairs of the Caprice. He frowns. Tobias sees Tris on the ground and walks over to her. He crouches down so he can see eye to eye with her.

"It's totally trashed," a tear runs down her cheek.

"We'll figure it out," he wipes her face with his thumb.

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. You're okay though, right?"

"I'm starting to get sore."

"I would imagine so," he lets out a deep breath, like he's been holding it.

The two stay down on the ground. The minute Tobias got the call his stomach dropped. Tris is the kind of person to lie about her physical state. But getting a call from her directly meant that she wasn't too hurt.

"Fuck," she mumbles under her breath.

"It'll be okay."

"It's destroyed. I completely ruined my mom's car," she looks up at the sky and sniffles.

"Stop dwelling on that. You're okay. That's what matters."

Tobias had been waiting for the last month to get the call from the shop. Tris totaled out the car and took the money for it. She's been scouring the Internet for something else to drive. Without her knowing Tobias brought the Caprice to one of his regulars.

The guy said it'd be a pretty penny to fix up the car, but he could do it. So Tobias brought the car to him and has been waiting for weeks to get a call saying it's finished.

Zeke parks and the two men hop out. They go inside and talk to Frank for a few minutes before he takes them out into the garage to see the Caprice.

"No shit," Zeke grins when he sees the car.

"Looks good huh boys?" Frank smiles.

"Like brand new," Tobias beams.

"She's going to piss her pants with excitement when she sees it," Zeke says as he runs a hand against the smooth paint.

"She has no idea," Tobias takes in the new paint job, a bright cherry red.

Tris had mentioned that Natalie always wanted to repaint the car, but never got the chance. Tobias figured getting it repainted would be a good way to honor Natalie's memory and honestly the car looks stunning in red.

"You're best Frank," Tobias shakes the man's hand.

The Caprice purrs, just like it always has as Tobias pulls into Tris' driveway. He keeps the engine running, knowing that she's inside of the house. After putting the car in park he steps out of it and leans against the hood, his arms crossed over his chest. Hearing the engine outside of her house will peak her curiosity, she always stops to look out the window when she hears the familiar growl of a classic.

He sees her in the window, she walks by at first. Then stops the second time, wanting to catch a glimpse of the car. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees it. Her mouth drops to the floor and Tobias can't help but smile.

"Holy shit!" Tris screams from inside of the house and bolts out of the front door. She tackles Tobias and he lifts her up.

"Surprise," he whispers to her.

"Where did you find this?' she asks when he puts her down on the floor.

"I didn't find it. It's yours."

"What?" her eyes widen.

"This is your car. I got it fixed. Go check the interior, everything is just how you left it."

"Are you screwing with me?"

"I would never."

Tris steps into the car and takes a seat behind the wheel. Tobias stands outside, an arm against the opened door. Sure enough there is a hole in the bench seat near the passenger door from her dad. He had decided to try smoking and dropped the cigarette in her mother's car. After the hell he got from her mother he never picked up another one. The stereo system is the same one her mom put in it, with a cassette player and everything. Tris can't stop smiling as she takes everything in. She has her mom's car back and now it's the exact color Natalie always envisioned it.

Out of curiosity Tris pops open the glove box to see if Tobias put all of her mom's cassettes in it. As she digs through the familiar cassettes her fingers brush against something soft. She raises an eyebrow and grabs the odd object. When she's able to see it, she notices it's a small black velvet box. Her heart stops beating as she slowly opens it up.

The minute she opened the glove box Tobias quietly dropped down onto one knee. With her back turned to him he figured it was the best moment.

Inside of the box is her mother's gold band. Tris recognizes it immediately. But there is an addition to the ring, a white diamond.

"What the hell," she turns to look at her boyfriend and when she sees him down on one knee, she gasps.

"Beatrice Prior," he bites his bottom lip and smiles at her, "You know I love you. Right?"

"Yes," she giggles.

"You love me, right?"

"Of course," she giggles again and beams at him.

"Marry me?"

"Hmm," she looks down at the ring again, "I do love you."

"So, yes?" he puts a hand on each side of her hips, his face close enough to feel her breaths.

"I guess," she smirks and gives him a peck.

"Oh, you guess so?"

"I guess, yes," she grabs his face and pulls him to her so their lips crash into each other.

"I love you," he says against her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

_There you lovelies go, they're engaged :)_


	4. Practice

Tris finishes with her last client before going to the locker room to shower. The ring on her left hand gets caught in her hair for a second and she grins to herself. She lowers her hand from her hair and puts it in front of her face so she can examine the two rings next to each other. The same two rings that used to adorn her mother's hand, only now the one has a diamond on it.

Once she finishes showering she gets out to put on a pair of running shorts, a sports bra and a loose tank top. She examines herself in the mirror and tugs on her hair, which is now a little past her shoulders. After putting her hair up in a bun she leaves the bathroom.

"You outta here?" Charlie, her boss, asks.

"Yeah, I've got plans this afternoon."

"See you tomorrow."

"I'll be here," she says as she opens the door of the gym.

Her red caprice is parked in front of the building and she runs a finger across it. She swears she just washed the car a few days ago.

The last few years have seemed to fly by for Tris. It's hard for her to believe that she's already twenty-two and married. When she first got engaged she was sure that she'd have a long engagement. Her and Tobias agreed on a date over a year away, but as the days went by she realized that she didn't want to wait any longer.

She was sitting on the floor in front of the mirror in her room, putting on eyeliner when Tobias came over that day. He had had the day off and told her he'd spend it with her. Tris looked down at the white sundress she was wearing and then at the engagement ring on her finger. Tobias came into her room and sat down next to her. She gave him a quick kiss before finishing her eyeliner.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked him.

"Whatever you want to do. I really don't care."

"We do have stuff to plan," she looked at him and he rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad."

"I've already told you I don't care what we do. I don't care about any of that stuff as long as at the end of the day you're my wife."

"Come on, you've got to care a little bit."

"Nope. I don't at all. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I don't care what anything looks like. Seriously," he looked over at her.

"You don't care about the colors I pick?"

"Pick pink if you want, it doesn't bother me."

"I don't want pink."

"Then don't pick it. Honestly I don't care baby."

"What do you want? There has to be something you want."

"Just you."

"You have me."

"Then I don't care about the other stuff."

"You make this no fun."

"It's not fun in the first place."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"You get to pick a cake and the flavors and colors. There are decorations. Flowers."

"Just sounds like work."

"Well, yeah. Planning a wedding is work, Tobias," Tris sighed, the whole planning thing was already starting to wear her out and she'd only been engaged for a few months.

"Doesn't have to be. People just waste a bunch of money on stuff they'll never remember."

"We don't have to waste money. We can be smart about it," she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want to do we'll do, okay?"

"Okay," she leaned into him and he kissed the top of her head.

Tris sat there for a few minutes, her mind going over everything that she needed to get done in about a year. She'd have to find a dress, dresses for the bridesmaids, pick colors, flowers, send invitations, pick a cake, choose food, decide who is invited, the list was never ending. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked her.

"I don't want to plan a wedding."

"Then don't."

"I kind of have to since you're no help."

"We don't need to plan a wedding at all."

"Oh really?"

"Really," he grinned, "Let's just go get married."

"When?"

"Now," he whispered.

"You're crazy."

"Let's do it."

"You're insane right?" she moved to look at him and he grinned like a fool.

"Come on, let's go do it."

"Tobias, what about the wedding?"

"Screw it," he kissed her.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

That was all it took. The two left the house within minutes and drove to the courthouse.

Tris smiles at the memory, that day was almost a year ago. She starts the car and drives to the high school.

* * *

Tobias stands next to George as the boys start coming out of the locker room. When he agreed to take this coaching job years ago he didn't realize he'd stick with it. He forgot how much he loves football and the first day coaching was all it took for him to be hooked. George hired Tobias immediately, he needed a defensive coordinator that could handle the varsity team as well as help out with the jv team. When Tobias was a kid on his team it was obvious that he was a leader.

Leo, the linemen coach, walks over to George and Tobias. The three men wait for all of the boys to get out of the locker room as well as wait for the remaining coaches to get out to the field.

"Conditioning today?" Leo looks over at George.

"For half of practice at least."

"You want to split them up by offense and defense? Make the groups more manageable?"

"Sounds good to me. Tobias, you good having all the varsity and junior varsity boys with you?"

"Yeah," Tobias says, "You're staying with me, Leo?"

"Yeah me, Darin, Gary, Grant and Barry. Ray, Mike, Kevin, Adam and Joe are going to take the offense."

"And I'll just watch everything," George grins.

"The offense guys are going to get off easy compared to our defense guys today," Tobias states.

"Why?" Leo asks as Ray walks up.

"Is Tris beating up your boys today?" Ray asks with a devilish grin.

"Yeah, one of the seniors was complaining last week that the freshman have gotten off easy this season in regards to conditioning."

"Poor guys," Ray laughs.

The team is finally all outside and George has them go through some stretching before they warm up by running around the track. After the team finishes running the all go back to the group of coaches and stretch more.

"All defense kids with Eaton, offense kids with Vargas," George says and the kids begin splitting off into their groups. The defense players stand in a group facing the coaches, waiting for instructions.

"Weight room?" on of the seniors asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Since do you want to lift?" Tobias raises an eyebrow.

"Since today coach," the kid gives him a toothy smile.

"You haven't wanted to lift since the day I met you."

"People change." Tobias shakes his head at the kid's comment and smirks.

"We're conditioning today kiddos," Leo says which earns a few groans.

"Did I hear whining?" Tobias looks through the group of kids.

"Some baby freshman were complaining about conditioning," a junior snickers.

"They're complaining and they've had it easy," a dark haired boy rolls his eyes.

"Let's run through some tackling drills. It isn't often the younger guys are with us," Barry says to the players and they break off into smaller groups to start practicing.

Tobias crosses his arms and watches as the boys run through a variety of tackling drills. A few of the freshman have improved a lot since summer and if they keep it up it's possible they'll be on varsity their sophomore year. In the corner of his eye he can see Hector goofing off as usual. Lynn and Shauna's younger brother has played for Tobias for two years now and it usually the one to start trouble. Tobias walks up behind Hector and swings the whistle in his hand so that it hits Hector's helmet.

"What the-" Hector turns around and sees Tobias smirking, "Do you know how much ringing I'm currently hearing?"

"Of course, why else would I do it if I didn't know what was gonna happen? Now pay attention or I'll do it again."

"I was paying attention."

"That's a lie."

"Maybe."

After a half an hour of tackling drills Tobias spots Tris in the parking lot. She gets out of the car and heads towards the field.

"Get in lines," Tobias says and the boys stop their drills immediately.

"We conditioning?" Hector asks, but then he sees Tris in the distance, "You hate us, huh?"

"You complaining?" Tobias smirks.

"Of course not."

"Who's the babe?" an underclassman asks in a hushed voice as he nods towards Tris.

"I don't know, does she go here?" a freshman whispers.

"I've never seen her before," another kid says.

Tris walks over to the coaches and stands in-between Tobias and Grant. She looks through the large group of high school boys. A few are familiar to her and she gives Hector a smile. There are quite a few freshmen that can't seem to stop staring at her.

"You boys tired yet?" Tris asks.

"Nope," a senior answers with a smirk.

"Good," Tris smiles back at the boy she knows, "Cause you will be."

"Huh?" a younger boy says.

"This is Tris," Grant gestures towards the small blonde, "She's conditioning you today. And don't give her any sass, got it?" the boys all nod.

"Now drop and give me some updowns," Tris says.

"How many?" a player asks.

"Until I say stop."

The boys all start doing the exercise. Tris crosses her arms over her chest and looks through them. She wants them to do it for a few minutes. After checking her clock and seeing it's been nearly five minutes she has the boys stop.

"Every heard of ladders?" Tris asks and a few of the players shake their heads no. "Okay, these are ladders. You start at the goal line and run to the five-yard line then back. Next you run to the ten-yard line and back. So on and so forth. Once you get to the other side of the field you do it again until you get back to me. Got it?"

Upperclassmen line up and the goaline and underclassmen line up behind them. The boys run in groups and Tris watches them, making sure none of them are slacking.

"Think they're tired of running yet?" Tris looks over at the coaches when the boys reach the halfway point.

"We never make them run this much," Gary grins.

"You should make them run more than. It's good for them."

"They hate us when we make them run," Darin says.

"You think they hate me?" Tris grins.

"Nope. But they hate when you work them out," Tobias smiles at her.

Everyone goes back to watching the players run. With each ladder the boys' running slows.

"Keep it up guys!" Tris yells as the boys start to finish up the ladders.

They fall onto the ground when they're finished. Red in the face and trying to steady their breathes.

"Come on kids, get up. We gotta stretch," Tris says.

"My legs feel like cement," Hector says and he leans down to touch his toes.

"Keep stretching," Tris grins.

Tris goes through a half an hour of stretching with the guys. Once they're finished stretching George has all of the players go into a big group.

"Tomorrow won't be as rough," George says to the kids.

"Make sure to get a good nights sleep," Tobias looks over at the tired kids.

"Gotta make sure you boys are ready for Friday night," Gary grins.

George dismisses his players and they all head back to the locker room. Tobias discusses their upcoming game with a few of the defense coaches while Tris stands next to him. She glances at his left hand and smirks, she doesn't think she'll ever get used to seeing a ring on his hand.

"You ready?" Tobias looks down at Tris once he finishes talking with the other coaches.

"Yeah, I'm beat."

"Long day, huh?" he asks as they begin walking back to the parking lot.

"A full day at the gym then practice here. I feel like I haven't stopped."

"It's cause you haven't."

"Bed is calling my name."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I can hear it from here."

They get into the parking lot and Tobias follows Tris to the caprice. He opens the car door for her and she gets in. Tobias kisses her once before shutting the door and going to his truck. The two drive back home, Tobias following Tris.

Tris quickly parks her car and runs out. As soon as she's in the house she finds Tobias' deck boots by the door. The very place that she asks him not to leave them. She snags the boots and throws them into the closet. In the closet is a pair of tiny deck boots, ones that will fit a toddler. She can't help but smile as she places the small boots by the door where Tobias' usually stand.

After swapping out the boots Tris goes into the kitchen to start pulling things out for dinner. Mayhem lays down at her feet like usual. She hears Tobias' truck outside and her heart starts to beat faster. He comes into the house and goes into the kitchen; Mayhem gets up to greet him.

"What's for dinner?" Tobias asks as he snakes his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Pasta?" she asks as she raises a bag of dry penne noodles.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

"What's new?"

"Hey, I worked all day," he glares at her.

"So did I."

"I know," he kisses the back of her head.

"You catch any fish today?"

"Eh, it was alright."

"Know what isn't all right?"

"What?"

"You left your boots by the door, again," she turns to look at him.

"Oops," he shrugs.

"Go put them away."

"And where is away?"

"In the closet, where mine are."

"I'll put them away," he says and kisses her cheek.

Her heart begins beating rapidly as he walks out of the kitchen. She wasn't sure how to tell him. They had talked about having kids, but they had both decided they wanted to wait a few years before. Tris isn't sure how he's going to react to the news. They haven't even been married a full year.

"What the heck?" Tobias says and picks up the tiny boots.

"What?" Tris asks innocently from the kitchen.

"Where the hell did these boots come from?" he asks and comes back into the kitchen, boots in hand.

"They're so little," Tris says.

"Yeah and obviously not mine. Who has baby boots? Are they Wade's?"

"No, Wade doesn't have deck boots."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Who's are they?"

"Baby Eaton's," Tris says as she looks for a pot to put water in.

"What?"

"Huh?" she looks over at her husband for a second before going to the sink to fill her pot with water.

"Baby who?" Tobias asks he isn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Eaton," Tris bites her bottom lip, instantly trying to figure out what he's thinking.

"Tris, are. Are you?"

"Yeah," she smiles.

In two large strides he's in front of her. He picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck. Tobias sits his wife on the counter and he stands between her legs.

"Surprise," she whispers.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"You're really pregnant?"

"The at home test says so. I'm gonna go to the doctor next week to make sure and find everything out."

"No shit," he grins.

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course, Bruiser," he kisses her and she can't help but smile at the nickname.

"But we agreed we didn't want one right away."

"Life happens."

"You're gonna be a daddy," Tris looks at him, she's beaming.

"Thanks to you," he places a hand on her back and pulls her into him so he can kiss her.

"I love you," she breaks the kiss.

"I love you too," he grins and sits a hand on her lower stomach. It's still flat and Tris looks the same as always. Tobias rubs his thumb against her skin; this is as close as he can get to his baby right now.

"Weird, huh?" Tris looks down at her stomach and places her hand on top of his.

"More like amazing," he keeps his eyes on her body.

"I don't feel pregnant," she whispers.

"A part of me doesn't feel like you are."

"I know, but somehow I am."

"I know," he looks up at her with a smile.

"I'm gonna get fat," she says with a frown.

"Shut up," he places his lips on hers, "You're not going to get fat. There is a baby inside of you and it's going to have to grow."

"Can't it grow without making me fat?"

"You're ridiculous, Beatrice."

"No, you are."

"Shush," he says and kisses her again, it's a gentle kiss and Tris sighs into it.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't care what it is."

"You've got to have a preference."

"Maybe I do. But really I don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy."

"You want a boy, huh?" she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I wouldn't mind it," he says with a crooked grin. "But I don't care what it is," he shifts his hand on her stomach.

"There is a baby in there," Tris laughs, "What the hell?" She wants this, but she can't believe she's getting this so early in her life.

"Our baby," Tobias shakes his head in disbelief. In nine short months they aren't going to be a family of two anymore, he can't be more excited.

* * *

_Sorry it's taken me so long to write this! Hope you guys liked it :)_


	5. SoCal day

Tris looks down and wonders what her feet look like these days. Her pregnancy has gone smoothly and she's surprised that she's never had one day of morning sickness. Christina is constantly saying how jealous she is of Tris' easy pregnancy.

"I hate you," Christina says to Tris as she walks into the galley with Wade on her hip.

"Well aren't you sweet as pie," Marlene smirks.

"I was a cow by the time I was that pregnant, but miss I didn't start showing until I was at least six months along over there has the best pregnancy in the world. If I was her I'd have a football team of kids."

"You say that until you've spent some afternoons with football players," Tris grins.

"Shush, no one wants to hear from you," Christina playfully glares at Tris before putting Wade down on the ground.

"Ima go outside," Wade says and goes out onto the deck.

"I think it's going to be a slow day," Shauna says to the girls.

"Let's hope so, I really don't feel like hangin' out on a boat full of people I don't know today. Wade insisted on coming out today though and I can't say no to him, he's too freaking cute," Christina hops up onto the counter.

"So are you going to tell us what the name of little miss Eaton is going to be?" Marlene looks over at Tris.

Tris knew the minute she found out she was pregnant it was a girl, she just had a feeling. She never told Tobias about it, but when they went in for her ultrasound and found out about it she left with a smug grin. Tobias had told Tris he wanted a boy, but ultimately didn't care. Upon hearing that his baby is a girl he changed his mind instantly. Suddenly he was set on having a daughter.

"I'm not telling you what her name is going to be," Tris grins.

"Why not?" Christina frowns.

"Cause I didn't pick the name."

"You didn't?"

"Nope, Four did. He picked one out the day we found out."

"Is he excited that it's a girl?" Shauna asks.

"He's stoked it's a girl. Honestly I thought he'd be a little bummed about it, but he seems thrilled about it."

"She's gonna have him wrapped around her finger."

"Instantly," Tris smiles.

"When do we get to find out what her name is?" Marlene asks.

"When my husband decides to tell everyone what her name is going to be."

"We're not going to find out until she's born," Marlene huffs.

"Most likely not," Tris smiles, "But that shouldn't be too far away. I'm thirty-seven weeks as two days ago."

"Only three more months to go," Christina squeals.

"I believe you counted wrong," Marlene laughs.

"No I didn't, it's three."

"Check yourself, three months is a hell of a lot longer than three weeks."

"I said months?" Christina grins.

"If I was pregnant for another three months I think I'd die. I'm uncomfortable as it is," Tris pulls up her nose.

"I'm gonna grab something from the wheel house, anyone wanna head up with me?" Marlene asks the girls.

"If I even think about going up those stairs my husband will put me on lock down for the last three weeks of my pregnancy," Tris frowns.

"I believe it. He's so much worse than Will was," Christina states.

The girls stay in the galley talking until they anchor down to the first spot. The boat only has a few customers on it and they're regulars. Tris comes out of the galley with Christina and goes over to the railing where Uriah is helping Wade fish.

"You going to catch some fish?" Christina asks her son.

"The biggest one ever," Wade beams up at her.

"That sounds like a big goal."

"I'm gonna do it."

"I know you will."

"I don't know if you're going to be able to beat your mom," Uriah looks down at Wade then gives Tris a shit eating grin, "She already caught a whale."

"Did you just call me a whale?" Tris' mouth falls open.

"I'm not calling you a barracuda," he smirks and Christina lets out a bark of laughter.

"You are such a jerk," Tris bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing, "You just called me fat."

"Well, you are kinda fat Trissy."

"I can't even see my toes anymore," Tris makes a sad face before laughing, "I literally can't tie my own shoes."

"Good thing deck boots don't have laces," Uriah chuckles.

"Why is it a good thing that deck boots don't have laces?" Four asks when he walks over to the small group, only having heard the last bit of their conversation.

"Cause my fatass can't even tie my own shoes anymore," Tris states.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant."

"I'm fat, but I've got less than a month to go."

"You're dumb," Four smiles at Tris then wraps his arms around her.

"Did you call Trissy dumb?" Wade looks up at Four with wide eyes.

"No," Four shakes his head.

"Are you lying?"

"Of course not."

"He's lying, he called me dumb," Tris says.

"Don't be mean to her, she's a girl," Wade says in full seriousness which makes Four chuckle.

"I wasn't being me," Four says, "I was just joking."

"That wasn't a funny joke."

"I guess not," Four grins.

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink," Tris says, "Want anything?"

"I'm good," Uriah says.

"Yeah, so am I," Christina says.

"Grab me a water?" Four asks.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"And don't think about sneaking a coke."

"One coke will not kill me."

"No caffeine, doctor's orders my dear."

"The minute this kid is out I'm getting the biggest coke I can find," Tris says before turning on her heel to go to the galley. She walks across the deck fairly quickly and when she goes to step up onto the raised part of the deck her foot slips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Four yells when he sees her fall. He runs over to her immediately, his heart already racing.

"I'm fine," Tris laughs, "I caught myself, I just slipped."

"You sure?" he places a hand on each side of her waist to help her up.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about that. No need to worry. "

"You swear you're fine?" he asks as she stands in front of him, his hands still resting on her hips.

"Swear, you still want that water?"

"I'll go in the galley with you."

"I can get you a water."

"I know you can, but now I'm already half way there, so I'm going with you."

The rest of the day goes smoothly and Tris is overly exhausted by the time they tie the boat down to the dock. Wade is sound asleep in the galley next to her when Zeke comes in with a wad of cash. He looks around in the galley before turning around.

"Looking for Four?" Tris asks.

"Yeah."

"Side money?"

"Yeah, I have his cut."

"I'll take it."

"Alright," Zeke says and hands her the money before leaving to finish cleaning the deck.

Tris looks around the galley and finds an empty bottle of Gatorade. She opens up the bottle and shoves the bills inside of the container before closing it back up. She walks out onto the deck to see her friends all at the stern of the boat. Four is standing next to Uriah and Will laughing about something. Zeke is scrubbing the remainder of the boat while Shauna, Marlene and Christina watch, sitting on the railing of the raised part of the deck. Tris walks over to the stern of the boat and stands behind the girls.

"Hey babe, want your side money?" Tris asks Four.

"Zeke give me my money," Four says.

"I gave it to your wife."

"Hey, give me my money."

"It's in here," Tris holds up the bottle.

"Why is my money in a bottle?"

"I'm going to give you a total of ten seconds to get everything out of your pockets that you don't want to get wet before I toss this bottle over the side," she smirks.

"You wouldn't."

"One. Two…" Tris begins counting and Four glares at her before quickly taking his keys and phone out of his pocket. By the time Tris is on seven he has his deck boots off and grabs his shirt to pull it off. Right when his shirt is over his head he sees the Gatorade bottle in the air and land in the water, everyone erupts into laughter.

"I'm getting you back for this, Bruiser," he says before standing on the railing and jumping into the ocean. He swims over to the bottle and grabs it before swimming back to the dock. "You're lucky you're pregnant."

"You know, it's not often the captain goes swimming," Uriah smirks.

"Tomorrow you're going in the water," Four says while pulling himself up onto the deck.

* * *

When Tris and Tobias get back to their house Mayhem greets them at the door as usual. Tris goes straight to their room and crawls into their bed. She closes her eyes and starts to drift to sleep.

Tobias goes into their room after putting their boots in the closet and changing into clothes that don't smell of fish. He smiles when he sees Tris curled up in bed. Her lips are slightly open and he can hear her soft breaths. He gets into the bed next to her and pulls her body into his. She lets out a content sigh and he puts a hand on her stomach.

"Feel her?" Tris whispers when Tobias puts his hand on her stomach.

"No."

"Here," she says and grabs his hand to put it where the baby is currently moving.

"That's still one of the coolest things ever," he grins and puts a bit of pressure on her stomach.

"It's only cool cause she isn't currently trying to beat you up."

"She takes after her momma, already trying to box," he says and the baby's movements soften up for a second.

"I'm never going to get any sleep," Tris frowns.

"Why?"

"She always moves around and kicks when I want to go asleep."

"Calm her down."

"I can't. There is only one thing that has ever calmed her down."

"What?"

"You already know," she grins.

"What do you mean I already know? I have no idea what you're talking about," he says and once again the baby's kicks lighten up.

"We both know that your voice makes her calm down."

"Do you think it'll make her calm down once she's here?"

"I'm sure it will," Tris grins and starts to fall asleep.

"Hey kid, you gotta quit beating your mommy up so she can get some sleep. She's been up all day and she's tired," he keeps his hand where Tris placed it, he can barely feel the baby's movements anymore. "I know you want to start boxing like Mommy, but you're too little for that so how about you relax for now."

He talks for a few more minutes until he hears Tris' breathing become even with sleep. Mayhem comes into the room and gets up on the bed; he curls up at their feet. Tris' breathing lulls Tobias to sleep, even though it's only seven at night.

Tobias wakes up at two in the morning to an empty bed and figures Tris got up to pee, like she does numerous times a night. He closes his eyes again but opens them when Mayhem's wet nose is in his face.

"What do you want?" he asks the dog. The dog walks out of the room and then comes back over to him. "Go back to sleep," he mumbles and pushes the dog away from him. Tobias lays in bed for a few minutes before getting curious about where Tris is. He gets up and Mayhem walks out of the room, he follows Mayhem into the living room where Tris is sitting on the couch watching reruns of Friends.

"What are you doing up?" Tobias asks.

"I'm having contractions," she says nonchalantly.

"What?" he asks in shock, his protective dad side coming out immediately.

"They're far apart, so I figured I'd watch some Friends while I waited for them to get closer. They could just be Braxton hicks. I'm not sure yet."

"How far apart are they?" he asks as he takes a seat on the couch next to her.

"Like eight minutes apart at the moment," she leans into him, "I'm not supposed to go in until they're five minutes apart consistently for like an hour."

"Do they hurt?"

"Eh, they're not so bad."

* * *

Tobias sits in the quiet hospital room and can see the sun rising in the window. Tris is fast asleep, her blonde hair tied up in a bun on top of her head. He grins when he looks at her, his girl is wiped out after the long night they've had. Her contractions were not Braxton hicks and sometime during the night he convinced her they should go to the hospital. Tris was quiet her whole labor, she would squeeze her eyes shut tightly and grab Tobias' hand when she had a contraction, but that was it. She took everything in strides. Around five in the morning she finally had the baby and her first words were, "I'm not fat anymore," as she gave her husband a smug grin.

He shakes he head as he thinks about Tris' remark after having their daughter. Tris lets out a sigh and Tobias glances over at her for a second before going back to staring at the newborn he's currently holding. It's hard to believe that something so perfect is his. The baby yawns and then blinks her blue eyes open, her dad hopes they change as she gets older. He wants her eyes to be the same blue as Tris'. His infant starts to whimper and he rocks her slowly, "Let Mommy sleep some more, sweetheart," he says to her and her expression relaxes again. He grins, his voice still calms her down. His baby is merely hours old and already knows the sound of his voice.

"Morning," Tris whispers from the bed, her eyes focused on Tobias and the wrapped up baby he's holding.

"Hey," he grins at her.

"How's she?"

"Perfect."

"I agree," Tris smiles and Tobias stands up to bring the baby to her. He gently hands the baby to Tris who is laying on her side. Tris pulls the infant close to her chest and closes her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Tobias runs his fingers up and down Tris' arm.

"Tired."

"I bet," he grins and gazes at his wife and daughter. The two of them both on the verge of sleep. He gets onto the bed near Tris' legs and just watches them until they both fall asleep. There was a point in his life that he didn't think he could fall more in love with Tris, but after the night he's had he knows he loves her more than he ever has. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture of his girls sleeping.

He sends the picture to everyone he can think of with the message, "The Eaton girls," and waits for his friends and family to wake up. It doesn't take long for his mom to call; he knew she'd be the only one awake this early.

"Hey," he grins when he answers the phone.

"Congratulations Daddy," his mom says.

"Thanks," he can't stop smiling.

"What is my lovely granddaughter's name? My bratty son wouldn't tell me what he planned to name her, but now that she's here I think it's only fair I get to know her name."

"Anika Faye Eaton."

"Anika," Evelyn says, testing the name, "I like it."

"Me too."

"She's perfect honey."

"I know, you gonna come here some time today?"

"I was just going to shower and head over, is that okay? I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding, Tris is just sleeping."

"How'd she do?"

"Amazing. She wasn't phased by anything."

"Sounds like your Tris."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get ready and head over, I want to have some time with that baby before anyone else gets to the hospital."

"Well you've got some time, I don't think anyone else is awake yet, considering it's a little past seven."

"I'll see you soon, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

There is a soft knock on the door and then footsteps. Tobias turns to see Andrew Prior. He called his father in law a few weeks back, telling him that Tris would love to see him before the baby got here. Little did Tobias know that Andrew would be able to see his granddaughter. Tobias stands up from the bed to greet Andrew.

"They just fell asleep," Tobias says and Andrew gives him a hug.

"How is the new proud daddy?" Andrew smiles at him.

"It's surreal."

"You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, wanna see her?"

"Of course."

Tobias softly moves Tris' arms from around Anika and picks up the baby to hand to Andrew. Andrew takes her easily and grins when he gets a good look at her. He goes and sits down on Tris' bed, which makes her stir. She blinks her eyes open and shakes her head when she sees her dad.

"Dad?" she questions.

"Hi, baby," he grins, "You did good, momma."

"How are you here?"

"Things just worked out this way," he smiles then kisses Tris on the forehead.

"I can't believe you're here," Tris eyes well with tears as she smiles.

"So what is this beauty's name?"

"Anika. Anika Faye."

"Pretty name, I like her middle name," he gives her a sad smile.

"Mom always told me she loved the name Faye."

"She did. Almost named you Faye."

"I'm glad she didn't," Tris smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Me too," Andrew chuckles.

"I wish she was here."

"I know, so do I."

Tobias goes over to Tris and grabs her hand instinctively. He knows her emotions are a mess right now, she so thrilled to have Anika, but she's always missing her mom more than she has in the recent years.

"Who do you think she looks like?" Tris asks her dad.

"I see a little of both of you, but she's going to change so much in this first year. Ask me again when she's one."

"Did you see her dark hair?"

"No, she's got a beanie on."

"Look," Tris pulls up the beanie to reveal tufts of brown hair.

"Well I'm going to say she got that from her daddy."

"Yeah," Tris looks at Tobias and smiles.

Tobias leans forward to get a better look at Anika. He isn't sure who she looks like. All he knows is that he's in love with her. He fell for her the minute he saw her.


	6. Anika

Tris groans as she picks up the phone to call Tobias. Christina had offered to watch Anika while Tris and Tobias worked, but now Wade is throwing up and Tris rather not risk her daughter getting the flu. Anika is peacefully sleeping in the living room, Mayhem right next to her. Mayhem is convinced that Anika is his baby and he's always at her side.

"Hey," Tobias answers the phone.

"Hi," Tris puts her head into her hand.

"What's up?"

"I have to be at work in two hours and I have no where to take Anika. Wade is puking and I don't want her to catch it. So, Christina can't watch her and I can't miss work. I have all appointments today and I need to be there. And you have to be at practice at 3:30 and I need to leave here at 2. And I don't know what we're gonna do with her-"

"Whoa, slow down hon," Tobias cuts off his frantic wife, "I can take her along with me."

"How are you going to be able to watch her and coach?"

"She's easy and the boys will be in the weight room half of practice and the other half is most likely just going to be watching film."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Tris."

"What if she gets tired? Or needs a bottle?"

"If she gets tired I'll find a place to put her down and I know how to make a bottle."

"Are you sure? I just don't know what to do and I really can't miss work today."

"Beatrice, I will be home before two and I'll take her with me. It'll be fine, okay."

"You're-"

"Beatrice," Tobias warns.

"Okay, I'm just. I didn't plan on this happening and now I just don't know what to do. I can't miss work I just barely got back to work."

"I know, it's fine, okay?"

"Okay."

"Ani sleeping?"

"Yeah, she's been sleeping by Mayhem for at least the last hour."

"Maybe she'll sleep for a few more hours and I won't even need to think about putting her down at practice."

"I'll try to keep her asleep for you."

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tris sighs in relief after she hangs up the phone. She finishes a few things around the house before she hears her husband come home. Tobias walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She grins and places her hands on top of his own, he kisses her cheek.

"Hi," she grins and turns around in his grasp so she can face him.

"Hey," he smiles and leans down to kiss her.

"How was fishing?"

"Pretty good." He looks down at his wife and pulls her closer to him. She places her cheek against his chest and closes her eyes. They don't have many quiet moments together anymore and Tris soaks up the rare occasion.

"You're sure you can take her to practice?"

"Yes, babe. She'll be fine."

"It won't be distracting at all?"

"Tris, my players are distracted when you're around, but I still have you come to practice."

"I distract them?"

"Of course you do. My boys have made remarks about my hot wife," Tobias winks at her.

"Oh, your hot wife?"

"Smokin' hot."

"Even after I had a baby? I mean, now my hips are wider."

"Bummer, being pregnant made you curvier. I'm not going to complain about it," he places his lips on hers.

"You can't complain about it," she says, her lips still against his, "I gave you a baby."

"I got a baby and a sexier wife, safe to say it was a win win situation for me," he attacks her mouth this time and she laughs before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Both of them hear a cry from the living room and they stop kissing. Tris frowns and Tobias gives her one more quick kiss.

"Will you grab her? I've got to get ready for work," Tris asks.

"Go get ready," Tobias kisses her on forehead before she leaves to get ready. He runs a hand through his hair as he goes into the living room. Anika's cries are soft and he shakes his head when he looks at her. She's faking her cries so that she'll get attention. Mayhem keeps sniffing her and licking her feet, which make her cries momentarily pause.

"Faker," Tobias softly says which makes his daughter look in his direction. Bright blue eyes, lighter than his but darker than Tris' stare at him. Her dark hair has a small bow in it. He sits on the couch and picks her up, laying her on his chest. Once she's situated he turns to lay down on the couch, she stays curled up on him. He puts a hand on Anika's back and lightly drags his fingers against her back. The baby lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes.

Tobias gazes at his daughter, she's changed so much since the first time she was placed in his arms. Her personality has come out more each month and she keeps her parents laughing. She's a stubborn baby, she gets that from Tris, Tobias is sure of it. He smiles as he watches her fall back asleep. He can't imagine her being too big for him to cuddle with.

Tris comes back into the room once she's ready. She's about to run out of the house for work, but she pauses when she sees her husband asleep on the couch, Anika sleeping on his chest. She crouches down by the couch and looks at her two favorite people. "I love you," Tris whispers before softly kissing Tobias on the cheek. She takes one more glance at the two and smiles; she always knew Tobias had a soft spot.

* * *

Tobias gets Anika out of her car seat and walks down to the football field to practice. He holds Anika against his chest so she can look around. George is already waiting outside of the locker room.

"Well hello gorgeous," George grins when he sees Anika with Tobias.

"You're gonna make me blush," Tobias smirks.

"Idiot," George huffs a laugh.

The players and remaining coaches begin to make their way to the field. The boys get in lines to warm up for practice.

"We're going to do some sprinting for almost half of practice and finish it up in the weight room," George tells the boys before they start their warm up.

"No film today?" Tobias asks.

"We're going to do film tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

While the football players sprint Tobias talks with the other defense coaches, Anika still pressed against his chest. Anika's eyes follow the boys as they run their laps. When the group passes their coaches she giggles and claps until they come back around again.

"What are you doing?" Tobias chuckles as he turns Anika around to look at her. She instantly giggles when she sees her dad grinning at her.

"Does she have teeth now?" Darin looks over at the smiling baby.

"Put your finger in her mouth and check," Tobias says and holds Anika out in Darin's direction.

"I'm not doing that," Darin smirks, "You want me to get bit."

"She only has two teeth. Huh, Ani?" Tobias tickles Anika's side so she smiles, showing Darin her two bottom teeth.

"You're kid is growing like a weed," Grant looks at the eight-month-old.

"You're telling me."

"She obviously never misses a meal."

"Are you calling my daughter fat?" Tobias raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"How much does she weight?"

"Probably over nineteen pounds," Tobias chuckles. "You're a fatty, missy," Tobias kisses Anika's cheek and she smiles.

Once the players finish their sprints they start filing into the weight room. They split up into groups and begin doing circuits. Tobias finds a bench to sit down on; he stands Anika up between his legs. She keeps her hands gripping onto his fingers. Anika watches as the players lift, her big blue eyes constantly scanning around the room.

"The boys are gonna think you're a softy," Joe grins and nudges Tobias with his shoulder.

"Having a kid doesn't mean I'm a softy."

"All practice you've been Mr. Smiley."

"Shut up, Joe," Tobias chuckles.

The coaches quickly turn around when they hear a yell then a crash. One of the younger players is laying on the bench, his weights on the floor. He's red in the face and trying to catch his breath.

"Adler! What the hell was that?" Joe yells at the player who is still panting.

"If you can't lift it don't try it!" Tobias yells and the boys jump.

"Black, spot your partner next time. He shouldn't almost die from bench pressing," Joe looks the two boys over, "Go take a walk around the field."

"I assume you two won't get hurt doing that," Tobias deadpans.

"No coach," they both shake their heads.

"Good, now get out of the weight room. Come back when you're ready to lift the way you're supposed to. Got it?"

"Yes, coach."

Adler gets up from the bench with help and the two boys leave the weight room. A few of the older boys snicker as the younger ones leave for their walk.

"Knock it off," Tobias shoots a few of the seniors a glare and they shut up instantly.

"Sorry coach," a dark haired kid says.

"Stop goofing off and get back to lifting. Or do you want to go walk around the field too?"

"Sorry coach."

"And you said they'd think I'm a softy," Tobias smirks as Joe, "They're still afraid of me."

Tris gets out of the Caprice and lets out a sigh of relief. Her day of work went by smoothly and she realized how much she missed training people. She walks across the field and sees two younger players heading back to the locker room. They fall into step with her.

"Hey," the boy with shaggy brown hair says to her.

"Hello," she smiles at him.

"How're you?"

"Pretty good, how about yourself?"

"Alright, just practicing for football. Nate," he points to himself.

"Going back to the weight room I assume?" she looks at the boy.

"Uh, yeah," he gives her a toothy grin; the other boy glances at her then looks away.

"How's practice?"

"Pretty good, just making myself better for this season."

"Smart idea."

"So, this is my friend Lucas Adler," Nate points a thumb at the blonde haired one. The blonde haired one isn't too much bigger than Tris.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas," Tris sticks her hand out to him. He shyly takes it and shakes her hand.

"You too…" he pauses and his cheeks pink up.

"Tris."

"Tris," he beams at her.

"So my friend Lucas, he hasn't found himself a date for homecoming yet," Nate starts.

"I've never seen you around school before. So you're not a freshman, huh? Well you're probably like a senior or something," Lucas spits out.

"He was wondering-"

"If you'd like to accompany me to the dance. I mean I know we don't know each other, but you're really pretty and I don't think I'm too bad myself. You don't have to. I mean we could hang out first or something. Wait, you don't have a boyfriend, do you," Lucas' face is bright red.

"I actually don't have a boyfriend," Tris says as they get outside of the locker room. Lucas' face lights up at her words.

"So you'll go with me?"

"I'm actually married."

"What?" Nate says, his jaw falls onto the floor.

"I'm married."

"You're married in high school?"

"I'm not in high school, sweetheart. But I'm thrilled you think I look about seventeen. Especially considering I had a baby less than a year ago."

"Oh…" Lucas says as the three step into the locker room.

"Tris!" A senior yells, "You here to work us out?"

"You don't want me to work you out," she grins.

"You haven't worked us out all season," he frowns.

"I've been a bit preoccupied," she puts her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah," the senior smirks before going back to his squats.

"You two should probably get back to your circuits," Tris grins at the freshman, "I'm assuming you two weren't walking around the field by choice."

"Uh, yeah," Lucas says before walking off with his buddy. The boys go over to the leg curls. Nate watches as Lucas does his reps.

"Dude, I just asked out a married chick," Lucas shakes his head.

"What's she doing here and how does Thomas know her?" Nate nods his head in the direction of the senior that was talking to Tris.

"I have no idea."

Nate watches where Tris goes while Lucas finishes up his reps. His cheeks warm up in embarrassment when he sees Tris walk over to Four. The baby Four has had with him all day screams in delight when she sees Tris. Tris picks the baby up and kisses her.

"That girl isn't just a married girl around campus," Nate whispers to Lucas and then points to Tris,

"She's coach's wife?" Lucas feels his face heat up even more.

"Apparently," Nate grins, "You asked coach's wife out."

"I would," Lucas shakes his head.

"Coach's wife is a fox," another freshman working out near Nate and Lucas says.

"Having a baby did her good," a sophomore smirks as he helps the freshman lower his weights.

Tris sits down next to Tobias, Anika on her lap. She leans into Tobias and Anika reaches out for him to take her.

"I leave you for work and when you see me you just want him again," Tris glares at her daughter.

"She just loves me more," Tobias smirks and takes Anika.

"Sure she does, just wait till you're old enough to date," Tris says to the baby, "You're going to like me more cause Daddy is going to scare off all the boys that come around."

"She's never dating, she already told me so."

"You hope she never dates."

"She won't you wait and see."

"Well she may not ever date, but did you know I'm still dating worthy to high school boys?" Tris' lip curls up.

"What?" Tobias furrows his brow.

"On my way to the locker room one of your players asked me to formal. Apparently I look like a senior."

"It had to be a freshman," Tobias chuckles, "They're the only ones who've never seen you."

"It was," Tris giggles.

"Good thing you're not a cougar," Four rests a hand on her leg.

"Oh, I could be a cougar though."

"Should I worry about you leaving me for a boy who can't drive?"

"Nah," she smiles at him, "You're stuck with me."

"I happen to like being stuck with you. We both like being stuck with you, right Ani?" Anika smiles up at her mom and Tris doesn't know why she didn't have a baby sooner. Motherhood is one of her favorite roles, being a wife is pretty good too.

* * *

_Here is a little bit of Anika being around. Her name is pronounced like ahn-ick-ah. Hope you guys liked it :)_


	7. Dads Club

Tris pulls up to Evelyn's house and gets out of her car. She goes to the front of the house and knocks once. Evelyn opens the door immediately, already expecting her daughter in law.

"Hey," Tris grins at Evelyn.

"Hi Honey," Evelyn pulls Tris into a hug, "Come in, come in."

The women go into the house together and Tris takes a seat at the table in the kitchen. Evelyn sits down across from her and smiles at Tris. She never thought the girl she met years ago would one day be the person her son married. It's hard to believe that the same girl sitting across from her was once broken and abused. Then again, the young woman sitting in front of her has been visibly depressed.

"How're you?" Evelyn grabs Tris' hand.

"Alright."

"Still feeling blue?"

"Yeah," Tris frowns, "I never felt like this after Anika."

"Some moms don't get postpartum with every baby," Evelyn tries to reassure Tris. It's common knowledge that Tris has been diagnosed with depression before and Evelyn knows that her son has been worried about his wife. Tris hasn't been herself at all since she was in her third trimester of her last pregnancy.

"I feel like I'm not a good enough mom," Tris' eyes burn with unshed tears and she sighs in frustration.

"Beatrice, you are a wonderful mom."

"I can't handle both of them. It's just, I have to do so much and I don't have enough time to do it. And Tobias ends up doing everything and he's been working more than usual. He's going to hate me. He's doing everything at home plus he's working almost every morning on the boat and he's getting ready to start football season. His life is busy enough without having to do what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of the kids and I can't. And I'm tired all the time."

"Honey, you are a wonderful mother. And you're a wonderful wife. Your husband couldn't hate you even if he tried."

"But I can't even take care of the kids, let alone provide for the family at all."

"Tris, you can't even go back to work yet. And you know that you do help provide for your family. You take care of your kids and your husband. You'll get through this."

"I feel like I'm drowning," Tris looks away from Evelyn and a few tears run down her cheeks. She angrily swipes at them before looking back at her mother in law.

"I know," Evelyn feels her heart breaking as she looks at Tris.

"I haven't felt like this in years. Tobias is going to get sick of me."

"He won't get sick of you," Evelyn puts her hands on Tris' cheeks, "He gets that you are going through something right now. He may not understand how you feel, but I can assure you that he isn't going anywhere. My kid adores you. He loves you and he isn't going to be upset with you over this. He's just worried about you."

"He shouldn't be worried about me."

"He's always going to worry about you," Evelyn grins, "He's worried about you since the day you stepped foot on that boat."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Do whatever you think you should be doing. This'll pass."

"How do you know?"

"I've been through it before."

"You have?" Tris wipes away a stray tear.

"Yes, I had horrible postpartum after I had Tobias. And I didn't have a husband that could play the role of Mr. Mom very well."

"How'd you deal with it?"

"I had to just complete small goals throughout the day. I couldn't let myself dwell on everything I needed to do. And you've got to let yourself feel your emotions. If you feel like you need to cry, then cry. Don't hold anything in. You can come to me or Tobias for anything. You don't have to deal with this on your own; we're here for you. If you need some time away from the kids, take them here or leave them with him. Don't forget to take some time for yourself and get enough sleep."

"Okay," Tris sighs. She didn't want to take a day away from her kids, but Tobias insisted that she needed it. He also suggested that she talk with his mom. At first Tris wasn't sure why he wanted her to talk with Evelyn, but now she's starting to understand. Her mother in law is the only mother she has and talking with her has helped.

"You've also got to trust your instincts. If you feel that something is off, then it most likely is. The minute your gut is telling you that something is off make sure you make it known what you're feeling."

"I will."

"You are a fantastic mother and your girls are lucky to have you. You are also a wonderful wife and I'm sure my son would agree with me."

"Swear?"

"Swear," Evelyn smiles at Tris.

"Was Tobias a good baby?"

"Awful. Always screaming his head off. He'd cry when he was hungry, then he'd cry after I fed him. He'd scream his head off if he needed to be changed and the minute I changed him he'd scream louder. You'd think I was murdering that child."

"Sounds like Olivia," Tris mumbles.

"You haven't had a cranky baby before. Anika was perfect. You'll get used to Olivia. And if she's like her father she'll be a great baby once she hits about six months. At that age Tobias was the happiest thing in the world and he laughed at everything."

"Six months," Tris groans and puts her head in her hands.

"It'll fly by," Evelyn pats Tris' hand.

"I know."

"Give yourself a year and you're going to be missing when she was just a teeny little thing."

"Is it wrong of me to want her older?"

"Not at all. When Tobias was like that all I wanted was for him to be able to talk. Tell me why he was so upset. Then he ended up not being much of a talker. You know, he's always just been a brat."

"He is a brat," Tris smirks.

"But he's our brat."

"Yeah. He is."

* * *

Tobias stifles a yawn as he sits at the kitchen table in Will and Christina's house. Zeke sits at the table with his feet propped up while Uriah goes to grab another beer. Will has Cole, his seven month old, currently sleeping in his arms. Wade is in the living room keeping Anika entertained while Olivia is sleeping in the swing. Autumn, Uriah's two-year-old, is crawling around the floor finding anything she can put into her mouth.

"How come I'm over here at the dads club?" Zeke takes a swig of his beer.

"Cause you had nothing else to do today and you would be butt hurt if you weren't invited," Tobias smirks at his best friend.

"Eh, maybe."

"Anyone need a refill?" Uriah asks from the fridge.

"Me," Will answers.

"Ditto," Tobias raises his empty beer.

Uriah gives the guys their beers and hops up onto the counter. He keeps an eye on Autumn as she moseys around the floor. The little girl stops crawling and sits up to look around the room. She smiles up at her dad and claps her hands which makes Uriah chuckle.

"You're weird," Uriah says to his daughter.

"Who's weird?" Zeke asks.

"Your niece."

"It's because she's related to you."

"No, it's cause she's related to you."

"Ha. Ha. You're so cleaver," Zeke smirks.

A loud cry makes all of the men turn their heads towards the living room. It's obvious that the cry belongs to an infant and the only infant here is Olivia. Tobias gets up from his spot and goes into the living room. Anika and Wade are both around the baby, not sure how to make her stop crying.

"What'd you do to her?" Tobias looks at Anika.

"Nothin'."

"Why's she crying?"

"Dunno."

"Come here kiddo," Tobias says as he picks up his daughter. He makes sure to hold her head and rests her against his shoulder. Olivia continues to scream and Tobias starts to feel like this isn't a normal cry. This is an 'I'm hurt' kind of cry. He squints his eyes at his three-year-old before walking back into the kitchen.

"She hungry?" Will asks as Cole stirs in his arms.

"No, she's crying like she's hurt."

"How would she be hurt? She was just in the swing."

"I don't know. I think Anika is lying."

"Does Anika hurt her?"

"She's not exactly gentle with her," Tobias says as he sits back down, he sways side to side to try and soothe the infant.

"I'm lucky Wade and Cole are so far apart in age," Will states, "I'm not sure I could handle two kids under the age of three."

"It'd be better if Olivia wasn't such a crier, but she is."

"Autumn, don't grow up okay?" Uriah says to his baby.

"Olivia Joy," Tobias whispers to his daughter, "You're okay. Calm down sweetheart."

"Wade, come here," Will calls. Wade comes into the kitchen with Anika on his heels as always. She is always following Wade around; she has been since she could crawl.

"What?" Wade looks over to Will.

"Do you know why Olivia is crying?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Anika, why is Olivia crying?" Tobias keeps his eyes on Anika's. She doesn't answer, just looks down at her toes. "Anika?" She shrugs her shoulders but makes sure to not look at her dad.

"You lying?" Zeke asks Anika and she glances over at him before looking at her toes again. Olivia still hasn't calmed down so Tobias stands up and rocks her more.

"No," Anika's voice is small and shaky.

"Anika Faye, why is your sister so mad?" Tobias tries once more.

"I uh," she mumbles, "Bit her."

"You bit her?" Tobias' eyes widen in shock.

"On the nose," Anika doesn't look at her dad, afraid that he'll be mad at her.

"You bit your baby sister on the nose?" Tobias repeats what she's said, completely confused as to why his child would bite her sister.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to taste her nose." The remark makes the rest of the men stifle their laughter and Tobias keeps grinning, trying his hardest not to laugh. He doesn't want to laugh, then Anika won't take this seriously.

"You can't bite your sister on the nose."

"Why?"

"Cause it hurts her. You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"No."

"Come say sorry to her," Tobias crouches down and turns screaming Olivia around so Anika can see her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Anika kisses Olivia on the cheek.

"Say you're sorry to her."

"I'm sorry OJ."

"No no more biting her okay?"

"Okay," she says and leaves the room.

"OJ?" Zeke raises an eyebrow.

"Tris was explaining initials to Anika and told her that Olivia's are OJE. So now Anika has taken a liking to calling her OJ."

"Kinda cute," Will grins as Cole begins to wake up. Cole starts to cry for a bottle so Will gets up to make him one. He goes into a cupboard and grabs a bottle; once it's filled with water he grabs a container of formula. Will searches through the container to find the measuring cup but can't.

"Need help making a bottle?" Uriah teases Will once he sees how confused his friend is.

"I don't know where the measuring cup is."

"It has to be there," Uriah hops off of the counter to help. The two search for it but can't seem to find it.

"Uh, we could just add a little bit until it starts to look like the right color," Tobias suggests.

"I guess," Will shrugs, "I mean we have enough experience with kids between all of us, right?"

"I would assume so."

"I'll add it until you guys think it looks good," Uriah says as he grabs a baby spoon and begins adding formula to the water. The slowly add more formula and water until they feel like the bottle is almost the right color white. Will gives the bottle to Cole and he chugs it down like usual.

"I'm almost a hundred percent positive we made that wrong," Will says as Cole finishes the bottle.

"I think we didn't have enough formula," Zeke says.

"Better not enough formula than too much," Tobias states.

The men spend the rest of their day at Will and Christina's house. One by one their wives show up and stay. Tris is the last one to get there and Tobias can tell instantly that she's more relaxed than when she left him this morning. Anika greets her right away as usual. After saying hello to Anika she goes over to her husband, who has Olivia sleeping in one of his arms. Tobias pulls her into his side with his free arm and places a kiss on the top of her head.

Instantly all her worries melt away and for a moment she isn't feeling like she's being swallowed up by the world. Talking to Evelyn has given her a new insight into her postpartum depression. Their talk also reassured her that her husband is going to stick by her side through everything. She leans into his chest and looks at their daughter, safely sleeping in Tobias' arm. Tris smiles, she has a man that is going to be with her through thick and thin. And her girls have a man that's never going to leave their side either. She isn't sure how she got so lucky, but she's grateful that she did.

* * *

_Here's a little more of everyone with kids._

_Tobias and Tris have Anika (3) and Olivia (newborn)_

_Will and Christina have Wade(8) and Cole(7months)_

_Uriah and Marlene have Autumn(2)_

_Hope you guys liked it :)_


End file.
